Curious
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Artemis is a little curious. Robin is her victim. ArtxRob. Rated M to be safe, not really 'sexual'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

**WARNING** Not really sexual, just rated M to be safe.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, it's the little Boy Wonder," her voice called tauntingly.<p>

Robin's face twitched; he didn't like the 'little' part. He looked behind him as saw Artemis standing in the center of the room, smirking. She looked the same as always; her costume, hair, everything was identical to before. But the look on her face said otherwise, a cruel glint in her dark blue eyes and a sardonic smile playing on her lips.

Not waiting for an answer, she walked slowly towards him, hips swaying sensually. His grip tightened on his tool belt and he forced his vision onto her face.

She saw his discomfort and laughed. "Where's the rest of the team? Or are you here with _Batman_?" Artemis asked, the last part almost sounding like a moan.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he stood his ground, despite the fact that the distance between them was rapidly shortening.

"The _team_ is probably done with your buddies downstairs," he answered with false bravado. The last he saw of the team, they were getting their asses handed to them. "Regretting your choice yet?"

"Not at all," she answered coolly, now only a few meters away from him. "Not. At. All."

A familiar smell engulfed him; a floral, exotic scent only she had. Artemis was right in front of him and he could clearly see she had no weapon on her. He was confused, unsure what to do. It's didn't matter though, since she quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the ground. He reached for his tool belt but she yanked it off of his hips, her touch sending electricity down his body.

Out of nowhere Artemis produced some rope and neatly tied his arms and legs together, making large bows. She stood up and smiled at the sight, the scene almost playfully if it wasn't for the tense atmosphere.

"What do you want?" he asked, glancing back at the exit. He needed to get back to the team.

She smiled coyly, kneeling down and towering over him. "To keep you from your team of course." Her breasts brushed his chest lightly and her hands tugged at his costume, scratching lightly. Robin felt his ears redden and he forced himself to contain his growing arousal, avoiding staring at the straddle position they were in. She looked at him and frowned before placing her lips on his neck and planting several kisses.

All of a sudden his costume was unbearably tight, specifically the lower half. He tensed himself under her touch, willing himself to fight back a moan. Her lips left his skin for a moment and he heard her make a sound of frustration, only to be attacked by them again, except this time she was nipping and licking until he let out a groan.

Robin felt her smile on his neck and continue her assault, giving him kisses that were painfully delicious. He vaguely remembered his team and that he needed to get to them, but his body was all too aware of the attractive woman on top of him, painstakingly making her way up his neck to his face.

Artemis lingered on his jaw, giving him a dozen soft kisses. Her hands raked up his thighs, lingering dangerously close to his groin, eliciting a moan. He felt himself pushing into her touch, hands and legs breaking free from the rope.

She finally made it to his face and a second later her lips were crashing wildly onto his. He broke free from the knots easily, too easily he would have noted if he hadn't been so occupied, and pulled her head closer, hands engulfed in a sea of blonde hair. She parted her lips slightly and he engulfed her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

They parted for moment for air, breathing heavily. She stared down at him, her hair forming a halo around her head. They were still, studying one another. He saw an unknown emotion flicker through her eyes, her lips turned downward. And she was back on him, kissing him savagely. He responded eagerly, feeling heat rush downward as she moaned and molded her body to him.

A loud crash was heard; the sound of a door breaking down nearby interrupted them. Robin heard his teammates voices as they searched for him, and Megan called out telepathically, _"Robin, where are you?"_

Artemis leapt off of him, swearing, and ran in the opposite direction. She pushed a tapestry on the wall aside to reveal a lever and pulled it. A doorway appeared, and she was halfway gone when Robin called out.

"Wait!" he yelled, confused. "If all you needed to do was separate me from the team, why'd you kiss me?"

She looked at him strangely for a few seconds, her eyes sad and tired. Then she grinned, the smile not reaching her eyes. "Just curious."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, a little more feisty, at least more than I've written before ;D Please let me know what you think, much appreciated!


End file.
